


Under The Mistletoe

by shadesofpink



Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddiemas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpink/pseuds/shadesofpink
Summary: Festive fun with the 118.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the Buddiemas 12 Days of Christmas prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt - Mistletoe.
> 
> Title from the Justin Bieber song of the same name.

Three Hours.  
That’s all it had taken for Maddie’s “Classy Christmas Get Together” to digress into Hen and Chim drunkenly debating the legitimacy of Die Hard as a holiday movie, all while Athena was making heart eyes at Bruce Willis on the big screen in front of them. It had been a great idea in theory, a nice evening for the members of the 118 to gather at Maddie’s, enjoy a nice dinner and a few drinks before the craziness of the holidays set in. But great ideas don’t always go totally as planned as Maddie quickly learned. After burning the turkey, and forgetting to pick up the candy canes necessary for her candy cane cheesecake she threw in the towel and ordered pizza for everyone while softening them up with beers. 

After the pizza was demolished and the beers slowly started diminishing, Bobby - who of course had been sober all evening - decided to step out and pick up those candy canes and an extra case of beer, because even though he wasn’t partaking it didn’t mean he didn’t want his team to enjoy the one night off they got to spend together. Arriving back at Maddie’s he let himself in through the front door and slid into the kitchen where he discovered Buck scrapping pizza crusts into the garbage and loading plates into the dishwasher. Buck had indulged in a couple of beers but still being on blood thinners he had paced himself - a sign of his new found maturity - considering he really shouldn’t be drinking at all. It wasn’t long before Cap found himself pulling out mixing bowls and the remaining ingredients while skimming the recipe Maddie had left printed on the kitchen island for her festive cheesecake. After filling the dishwasher and setting it to run, Buck started in on the dishes left in the sink, Cap adding to them as he went with his baking. Bobby started walking Buck through the steps he was taking to make the cheesecake as he had become accustomed to doing while cooking or baking, at the firehouse, in effort to pass on any ounce of his ability to the younger man. They were interrupted by a figure in the doorway.

“Cap, really what are you making in here?” Eddie looked in, an intrigued glint in his eye, knowing Bobby must have been up to something when he didn’t return to the party with the rest of them.

“Just throwing together this cheesecake, I figured its the least I could do after Maddie had to put up with you all tonight.” 

Spotting the empty beer bottle in his hand Bobby proceeded to inform Eddie that there were more in the fridge.

“Oh, no thanks Cap, I have to pick up Christopher from my Abuelas in a little bit, he’s getting too big for her to handle overnight these days, especially after the whole broken hip debacle”

“How is Christopher? Has he written any letters to Santa yet this year?”

“Any? Try one a day” Buck laughs turning from the sink to smirk at Eddie as he let out a groan.

“He’s taken to writing a letter each morning during breakfast that we have to drop in the mailbox on the way to school, you know, just to make sure Santa gets it”

“The other day I asked him why he was sending so many” Buck began, “he told me it was because Santa got so many letters, he figures the more he sends the more likely it is his will be seen” Bobby let out a laugh shaking his head.

“Smart Kid”

“I tried to explain to him that the math doesn’t quite work that way but he looked at me like I told him Santa wasn't real so I obviously caved and promised we could send one every day, i think I’ll own shares in the post office by New Year with the amount of stamps we’re going through”

“Does the list change or is he asking for the same thing every day?” Bobby inquired

“Same three things every day. Nintendo switch, an art kit and...”

“A PUPPY!” Buck interrupted. “Which we are obviously getting him...we’re just trying to work out which kind of dog is gonna be the best for him”

“You sound more excited about this than I imagine Christopher is Buck” Bobby chuckled to himself as he watched the pointed glances Eddie threw Bucks way.

They had been doing this thing together now for a while, how long Bobby wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of is his ability to see what was happening right in front of him. It had started with Buck being more chipper than usual, and then Eddie showing up to work in a hoodie that Bobby and Athena had bought Buck for his birthday a few months before, and then they started talking exclusively in “We” and that’s when Bobby finally pieced it all together. “We were eating dinner”, “We went to the park” “We watched this documentary...” “We bought this couch” And it made sense really, it did. They both deserved the love and respect he knew the other was willing to give, and they both had been through so much that was so hard to find anyone else to be as understanding and accepting of it all. So he got it. He didn’t get how they hadn’t clued in to how obvious they were being though.

“I just cant wait to see his face, that’s what I’m most excited about” Buck let out earnestly as he stuck his finger into Bobby’s mixing bowl to have it quickly swatted away.

“I’m sure he’ll lose his mind, he’s lucky to have the two of you” 

“I hope so” Eddie started leaning back against the kitchen counter “We have this whole plan, but executing it is going to be tricky”

“Well I know you two will get it done, you always do, that’s why you make such a great team”  
Buck coughed to hide the blush flooding his cheeks as Bobby shot him a glance handing him the mixing bowl he had emptied before Buck started rinsing it in the sink.

Bobby slid the cheesecake off of the counter and headed towards the fridge pulling a few beers out as he made space for it on the shelf. Grabbing the beers he headed back towards the rest of the group in the living room, handing them out.

Buck dried his hands on a tea towel after draining the sink and turned to face his boyfriend, they hadn’t spent a ton of time together at the party, still trying to keep their relationship to themselves.

“Hi” Buck laughed as Eddie smiled at him from across the room. “What ya smiling at?”

“Oh you know...you” Eddie started pushing off from the counter as he made his way around the island towards Buck.

“Me?”

“You and how you’re so not subtle...at all...”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Buck mocks fluttering his eyelashes as Eddie closes the gap between them, Bucks arms sliding around his waist as Eddies hands come up to rest on the nape of his neck.

“Cap knows” 

“Knows what?” Eddie rolls his eyes, spotting the mistletoe hanging above them as Buck smirks knowing what he’s doing “Knows that you loooove me, and that you want to kissss me” Buck sings like a kid on the playground as Eddie just shakes his head.

“Yeah, exactly that” he whispers, bringing his hands forward to cup Bucks face, slowly leaning in to kiss his boy. Something he had been wanting to do since the moment he had arrived, but he would have to wait a little longer as Buck pulled away slightly a questioning glance at their location. Eddie responded only by pointing above their heads where the mistletoe hung over them like a sign before Buck closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Eddies gently at first before taking his bottom lip between his own and biting down teasingly and pulling away.

“We should go home” Eddie breathed out, their foreheads pressed together,

“Yeah, you should” Caps voice had them pulling apart instantly, like two kids caught in the cookie jar. “What, you think we don’t all know? You two have been looking at each other the way my wife is looking at Bruce Willis right now for months, we would have to go blind to not see it”

“Why didn’t you...” Buck began before Bobby cut him off

“We were just waiting to see how long it would take for you to tell us yourselves...”  
Eddie laughed blushing and staring at the ground, as Cap patted him reassuringly on the shoulder

“You two go get your kid, go home, work on that puppy plan and let us know what we can do to help alright...I’ll finish up here” Bobby said motioning to the mess remaining in the kitchen.

Eddie hugged him while thanking him before Buck did the same, the two of them grabbing their jackets and heading towards the front door, stopping to say goodbye to the rest of the 118 on the way out. Just as they headed out of the door Buck could have sworn he heard Hen and Karen make a comment about “young love” but he just smiled, sliding his hand into Eddies as they walked down the block to Eddies truck.


End file.
